Returning To Wonderland
by TheNobleOne508
Summary: Alice is dead. At least. That's what Alice Jr, her daughter, was told all her life. When she starts hearing voices from an old mirror she found in her attic. Her curiosity comes into on she finds herself in Wonderland. A place where Mice talk, the rain is made of blood, and where her mother just might be hiding...
1. Chapter 1

Ever wonder about wonder land?  
>I have...<br>Don't you know?  
>We all have one...<br>Yours though.  
>Is not the same.<br>We're all different.  
>In our mind.<br>Some are happy.  
>Cheerful.<br>Almost..annoying so.  
>Some are dark.<br>And fearful.  
>Almost...mad.<p>

Then you have me.  
>Oh!<br>You don't know me?  
>I'm Alice.<p>

Now I see what your thinking. Well, kick that thought out of your head. cause it's wrong.  
>Dead wrong.<br>Yes I'm Alice, but I'm not HER.  
>That was my mother.<br>She died in there you know...  
>Or that's what they say.<br>She lost her mind.  
>Trapped in her own personal Hell...<br>Like I said...  
>Wonderland isn't all fun and games.<p>

But I.

I don't believe in that.  
>She's alive..I can feel it.<p>

I'm going to Wonderland...

To bring her back.

(Please R&R! C:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter one** (Think of the first post as a prologue. Shout-out to my first reviewer The Super Twins! C:)

"Alice!" I hear my father call.  
>"Yes?" I called back, popping my head into kitchen doorway.<br>"I'm leaving on another trip."  
>I sigh and roll my eyes. A 'trip' he calls it. Like he actually works.<br>"You mean you're gonna hunt down another dead-end place that we can stay out for free cause no one else wants it?"  
>He glares at me, his green eyes are dark. Almost like grass after rain.<br>"At least we'll have a home! Maybe you should help out Alice." He snapped. Leaving and slamming the door behind him. A lonely picture on the wall shook and fell. I cringe when I hear the crack of glass. Great, more for me to clean.  
>I walk over to it slowly, making sure to dodge the few glass pieces I could see. And picked up the frame.<br>It's the day mother and father got married, I smile slightly. Father, before he sunk into an angry depression he could never escape from. Used to always say I looked like her. I guess I do. I have her long blonde hair, her lips. Almost her entire face. The only think I got from my father was his eyes and his temper.

I also had my mother's curiosity. And though I didn't know it then. It would get me into a WHOLE lot of trouble.

(Done! So short..it get's longer, promise! -wipes sweat away- That was a lot harder than I thought! Please, tell me what you think. And if there are any grammar mistakes. Thanks for reading!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

After sweeping up the last of the glass pieces and throwing them away, I fell into our old couch with a sigh. I stare, bored, as dust exploded off the couch and flew through the air. _They could be fairies.. _I think, humming slightly. It took me a second to realize it, but I was humming the song my mother used to sing to me, the only reason I remember though is because of an old recording we have of her.  
><em>Let me take you to a land,<br>Full of wonder  
>And pleasure,<br>Let me take you to a world...  
>Full of magic,<br>And adventure.  
>Let me take you to a place.<br>Called wonderland~ _

My eyes snap open and I rub my head. When did I fall asleep? I gaze around the room with half-lid eyes, that song...I can hear it..from the attic.  
>But...<br>Who turned it on?

(Yay! Another one down! Please R&R, share with friends if ya want c: ) 


	4. Chapter 4

**The doctors companion: The chapters will get longer, I promise. (Intro are always so slow!)**

**Now I just remember to do something. ...**

**The only things that belong to me in this story are the plots and my OCs everything else belongs to the author. :P**

**Chapter 3**

I stand up and make my way up the rickety staircase, clinging tightly to the rail. "Hello!" I call, going up the last of the stairs and entering the attic. My nose wrinkles as the old dusty mothball smell.I wasn't sure if it was from all our old stuff or if the attic just smelled.  
>"Ugh, we really nee-"<br>I stop mid-sentence and cock my ear, I can still hear the music.  
><em>Come along child<br>And you will see  
>A land fill with happiness<br>And no misery~_  
>I shuffle past several old boxes and come upon something covered with a blanket.<br>_I..This..This isn't where the music usually comes from.. _ I thought, grabbing the blanket and whipping it down with flourish. I cough harshly as clouds of dust fill the room and my nose.  
>"I really did NOT need to do that." I mutter, rubbing some extra dust from my eyes. Once everything settles I gasp.<br>A mirror.  
>The mirror was making the music. It was a beautiful mirror as well, the frame of the mirror was gold-plated, detailed designs of different scenes. The glass, even though everything else is covered in dust, the glass itself shone brightly, as if someone had just cleaned it.<br>"Wow.." I gently stroke the side of the mirror. Odd, I never seen this mirror before. and it was making music...  
>What type of mirror is this?<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! Haven't updated in a bit, been quite busy with life and junk. All these chapters are really short! But they're going to get longer. Plus I've have a bunched saved up. So keep those reviews going and I may do a double update! :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

I peer into the mirror, it didn't seem all that special. Just...glass. "How is it doing that..." I say to myself, my hand nears the glass, it was about to touch it when I hear the door slam. I jump, falling over into a box behind me.  
>"Alice? Is that you?" I hear my father call from the bottom of the stairs.<br>"Who else?" I mutter, I then call, "Yeah!" Standing up I wipe the dust from my faded jeans and head back to the stairs. Glancing behind me at the mirror one last time before going down.  
>"What were you doing up there?" He asked,<br>"Day-dreaming." I say off handily. For some reason, I don't want him to know I was looking at the mirror.  
>Or heard my mother's voice from it.<br>Father sneers, "Day-dreaming, That's not going to help you in this world! All it doe-"  
>I sigh and roll my eyes, I've heard this lecture many times. "I know Father." I say dismally, cutting him off.<br>His features soften and he pats my head, "Alice,do me a favor. don't go into the attic again." He says. Walking to the side of the house where our room laid.  
>I turn my head to look at him, "Why not?" I ask.<br>He pauses for a moment, as if thinking he then says. "some things up there...They're not meantto be seen ever again. He then went to our room. Closing the door behind him.  
>I frown, Why would he want to keep me away, does he know about the mirror? And if he does, why would he want me to stay away from it?<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Woo! Finally got another little chappie up! Sorry for the wait. Between the holidys and my small. I repeat. SMALL addiction to sims 4. I haven't been able to get this up. But here we are! :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

_"Come along Alice!"  
>I look up in shock, I know that voice.<br>There she is, my mother. Looking so happy and healthy it hurts. I've never seen her in person before. Her blond hair shone slightly in the sunlight. Her blue eyes sparkled with love and warmth as she gazed at me.  
>"Come along Alice!" She calls again, extending her hands towards me. I grab it in utter delight.<br>BAM!  
>Everything changes.<br>Mother is gone, in her place stands a woman who looks like her, except her eyes, they're completely black.  
>"Come along Alice!" She says crackling as red starts falling from the sky. I scream in horror as I realize what it is.<br>Blood. _

I wake with a gasp and glance at the clock that's next to me on the floor. 12:00. I sigh and cover my eyes, I peek through them and glance at my father, snoring and asleep in bed. You would think his child deserve the bed. But NOOO, he 'worked'. I scoff and stand up. The dream fresh in my mind. Glaring at my father, I think of the blood that fell in my dream. "I wonder if it was yours." I say bitterly. I immediately bite my lip. I shouldn't say things like about the man who's taken care of me. But...he hasn't really taken care of me.

All my life all my father ever talked about was my mother and how imagination was 'poisoning' to the mind. His rants could last hours. Instead of bedtime stories. He gave me stories of history and old battles. They were nice I guess. But I would rather hear great stories with dragons and wizards. Something he would never approve of.

He never talked of Mother either. Every question he dismissed with a wave of his hand. "You don't need to know that!" He'd say. Rolling his eyes at me. "The past is in the past. Focus on the future!"  
>Funny though, as much as he talked about the past being the past. He never stopped wearing his wedding ring.<p>

I sigh and walk away into the living room. However before I decided whether to go back to bed or take a midnight stroll, I hear a voice.  
>"ALLLIIICCCEEE."<br>My mother...No, it can't be! She's dead.  
>"AAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCEEEEEE, My little Hatter!"<br>I glance up, I already know where her voice is coming from.  
>Inside the mirror.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Alright, this was a pretty boring chapter. Just a filler before the real fun starts. Please R&amp;R)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6 **  
>I find myself already nearing the staircase, I brace myself at the attic door again, and push it open.<br>It looked the same as it did earlier. Except now the mirror was no longer covered with a blanket, yet. It still was free of dust, even though it sat in this disgusting room for hours.  
>Going closer to the mirror I hear voices,<br>_"She's coming!"  
>"Come on! It's been a while since we had one."<br>"She looks like her mother!" _  
>I freeze at that, my mother? They know her? I'm close to pressing my ear on the glass, "My mother." I whisper, I don't know why I would even bother talking to a mirror. It was just my imagination.<br>Well, I would like to believe that anyway.  
>"My mother." I say a bit louder when I don't get a response. (Do I expect to?)<br>"Yes!"  
>I jump, teetering on the balls of my feet, "Uh..h-hello?"<br>"Hi!" I hear a squeaky voice yelp. "Are you coming in?"  
>"Coming...In?" I ask, confused.<br>"Yeah..Just walk in! Put ya hand on the mirror!"  
>I hesitate, was this really happening? Maybe this was just some lucid dream.<br>"Well, might as well enjoy it while is last." I mutter. I slowly press my hands my hands on the mirror.  
>Well, maybe a better word would be THROUGH the mirror.<br>"Woah." I know I should probably back out now, but. Well, curiosity. It irks me.  
>I gently push my hands through the mirror, soon I'm arms length in it. The mirror surface bubbling and rippling like a lake when you drop a pebble in it.<br>"That's it!" I hear the squeaky voice again. I suddenly feel a tiny hand grab my arm.  
>"Come on in!" And then I'm yanked through.<br>Leaving nothing behind except an empty room and a mirror.

* * *

><p>(Finally! Now the real fun will begin! As always, R&amp;R! C: )<p> 


End file.
